


Bees like flowers (so I thought you would, too)

by Anonymous



Series: wholesome content week [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Best Friends, Comfort, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Mild Language, No Angst, No shipping, Probably ooc, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game Mechanics, he is just. so sweet, i would die for tubbo, just guys being dudes, l'manberg, tubbo is a good friend, we don't do that here boys, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy slowly approached his friend, anxious. He knew it wasn't like him to be worried, but it also wasn't like him to do what he was about to do.But it was best friend day on the server (as declared by Dream), and he had wanted to get Tubbo something.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome content week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893964
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1412
Collections: Anonymous





	Bees like flowers (so I thought you would, too)

**Author's Note:**

> participating in dande_lione's wholesome week!! fluff content
> 
> tommyinnit and tubbo friendship go brr

It was as peaceful a day as it could be on the Dream SMP (and, by extension, L'manberg). The sun shone brightly in the morning sky, casting hot rays onto Tommy's skin. It would have been somewhat unbearably hot, had there not been a constant chilly breeze.

It truly was perfect.

However, peaceful days like these were few and far between. Wars broke out on the server almost constantly, and although everyone had fun, it could get tiring. As a result, most of the server was currently relaxing, enjoying the warmth and watching the clouds go by.

But not Tommy.

You see, most casual servers celebrated holidays, as they tended to be where players lived. These holidays were the general bunch, and usually included major holidays from a wide variety of cultures. Dream SMP was no different.

However, Dream himself liked mini-holidays. Holidays that weren't really holidays, but rather silly days throughout the year dedicated to random things. An example was "national hot dog day", and that had actually been the day that Eret, Fundy, and Tubbo put a giant flaming netherrack hot dog on top of Wilbur's "hto dog" van. Tommy had decided that he didn't like national hot dog day. Now, almost all days on the server were some weird national mini-holiday, and Tommy generally didn't care for them, but today was different. Dream had given them each a calendar with his mini-holidays on it, to help keep track, and when Tommy had looked through it he had noticed a "best friend day". Tommy wasn't one for sappy declarations of friendship- the only time he ever gave gifts was if it was his friend's birthday or it was Christmas, and even then he usually didn't.

No, Tommy just didn't do the whole "all you ever need in life is family and friends". That just wasn't him. But for some reason, when he'd seen that June 8th was "national best friend day", part of him wanted to do something. He didn't know why. But Tommy always went with his gut, so he shrugged it off and decided he'd get Tubbo a gift.

Problem was, Tommy never did that sort of thing, and had no clue what to get. So he had waited. And waited. Hoping that one day, an idea would just come to him, and he'd go with that.

It never did.

So, here he was, frantically searching for something to give Tubbo because _it is best friend day, I have to get him something,_ and he didn't know what. Tommy knew there was no commitment, really, Tubbo didn't even celebrate those mini holidays himself much, and definitely wasn't expecting anything.

_But that doesn't matter. He's my best friend!_ _I have to get him something._

What would Tubbo like? Tommy didn't really have much of value, not really. Sure, he could give his friend a few diamonds, or some blocks of iron, but where was the friendship behind that? He didn't just want to give his friend _money_. That would be lame. But what else could he give him?

Perhaps, if he still had his discs, he might give one to Tubbo. Like, let Tubbo keep _Cat_ or _Mellohi_ in his own enderchest as some sort of display of trust. But that would also be pretty lame, and he didn't even have them anymore. He definitely wasn't going to give him _Blocks,_ so what else could he get for Tubbo?

What does Tubbo like that Tommy could get him?

 _Tubbo likes bees. What if I got him bees?_ Tommy shook his head. _No, that would be too difficult. Besides, it would be kinda weird, too. What about honey? Bees, bees, bees..._

Suddenly, Tommy had an idea.

* * *

"Dude, where are you even taking me?" Tubbo asked, confused. Tommy had just come out of nowhere and told Tubbo to follow him.

"Don't worry, Tubbo, you'll see." Tommy smiled a genuine smile, squeezing his friend's hand in reassurance.

"I don't like the sound of that, but okay." Tubbo was a little freaked out and slightly worried, but mostly just curious. Where could Tommy possibly be taking him? Thoughts clouded Tubbo's mind as he followed the blonde boy, who was blabbering on about something unimportant. Tubbo smiled, enjoying the company. He didn't even register how far they were going until he saw that the sun was beginning to set, and the breeze that he had been basking in earlier that day had stopped.

"Tommy, how long have we been walking for? Where are we? If it was this far, we could have just taken the nether." Tubbo piped up, suddenly aware of the significant amount of time that had passed.

"I know, I know, but coming out of a nether portal just didn't seem as good as going there naturally." Tommy paused, and looked at Tubbo before continuing. "I've actually already set one up, so we can come here again, and connected it to our nether spawn with a tunnel, but I wanted to walk. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, but seriously man, what's up with you? You haven't even sworn this whole time, and you're unnaturally calm. Not to mention I still don't know where we're going."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Tommy shouted, before laughing. "Kidding, kidding. And you don't know because it's a surprise, and I spent all day doing this."

Tubbo nodded, still confused, but resolved that he'd find out what was going on soon enough anyway. He was also glad that Tommy had set up a nether portal, as he didn't fancy walking all the way home. Instead of worrying too much, Tubbo decided to focus on the evening summer sun's warm rays and the way that the cooler air felt as daytime approached nighttime. He appreciated it, summer was much more pleasant at these times of day, when you weren't sweating enough to fill a swimming pool. Tubbo didn't even notice that they had entered a flower forest.

"Are we there yet?"

"Very close. Actually, I want you to close your eyes." Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hands, and motioned for the shorter boy to shut his eyes. Tommy guided him forwards.

"Why do I feel like you're going to murder me-"

"You can open them now." Tommy let go of his hands, and when Tubbo opened his eyes, he immediately gasped in shock and awe.

He was stood in the middle of a small, grassy meadow, filled to the brim with all of the different types of flowers, completely surrounded by birch trees with bee nests hanging from them. There were bees buzzing all around the place, peacefully and quietly moving from flower to flower as they went about their day. The sun filtered through the trees, causing a dappled light effect in the clearing and making the moment seem even more ethereal. In front of him was a double chest. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight and moved to open the chest.

It was filled to the brim with stacks and stacks of the various flowers that populated the clearing.

"Happy best friend day, dude. You always did say you wanted a bee sanctuary." Tommy smiled, but the smile fell when he saw that Tubbo was crying. "Tubbo? Why are you... did I do something wrong?"

Tubbo shook his head wordlessly and threw himself into his friend, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"I love it. I love it so much. Thank you."

Tommy returned the hug, overjoyed that he'd made Tubbo happy with his gift.

They spent the rest of the evening lying in the meadow, watching the bees return to their nests. Night falling revealed some hidden lighting that Tommy had installed under some bushes, making the area completely safe from mobs. Tubbo told Tommy about certain constellations, and when Tommy chuckled, he asked why.

"We should make our own constellation. Who gives a shit about those other people? The stars could be ours."

Tubbo chuckled also, and pointed up at the sky once more.

"Maybe not a constellation, but what if we like, claim two stars? That red one there can be you and the little one next to it could be me."

"I like the sound of that. I bet Dream doesn't have a star, let alone a star with a friend! What a fucking loser!" Tommy laughed, and Tubbo joined in. When they'd finally calmed down, Tubbo began talking again.

"Thank you for all this, Tommy. It was really nice of you. I've really enjoyed spending this time with you, and I'm glad we're friends."

"Always and forever! You can't get rid of me!" Tommy gave Tubbo a wide, smug grin and Tubbo smiled back.

Neither friend told the rest of the server about the sanctuary, both out of fear of it being destroyed and because it was a private place for the two best friends alone. The nether tunnel there was neatly hidden away, and on occasion, one or both boys could be found in the meadow, lost in thought and watching the bees do their thing as the grass and trees swayed gently in the wind.


End file.
